Blood Contract
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: "Nee, Claude, bagaimana rasanya mati?" / Sebuah pisau, darah dan perjanjian terukir di atas lengan, demi mengikat kesetiaan sang butler berkacamata. My first fic in this fandom. Contains bloody scene. Almost plotless. Canon. R&R?


"_Nee_, Claude, bagaimana rasanya mati?"

.

.

.

**Blood Contract**

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

(ClaudeAlois, tragedy/supernatural, M, canon)

**Warning**: membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan kebutaan, sakit mata, dan gangguan kesehatan lainnya. Bila sakit berlanjut, segeralah mundur untuk menghindari perbuatan asusila yang mungkin dilakukan di kotak review. Terima kasih :)

.

.

.

Butler berkacamata itu hanya memandang tuannya yang sedang meneilti pisau perak tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ya, hanya Claude yang tidak terkejut atau memberikan reaksi berlebihan ketika Alois mengangkat gagang pisau berukir sulur dengan ujung jari dan telunjuknya, suatu hal yang tidak lazim dilakukan oleh kebanyakan orang. Iris _azure_ pemuda itu membulat saat pandangannya bertemu dengan kilat cahaya di ujung pisau yang paling tajam.

"Bagaimana, Claude? Apa kau pernah tertusuk benda tajam?"

"Pernah, _Danna-sama_."

"Kalau begitu..." Alois kini mengarahkan pisaunya di pergelangan tangan. "Pasti kau tidak keberatan, kan, jika aku mencobanya?"

_Tes_. Bulir-bulir merah pekat itu menyeruak keluar dari garis yang telah dibuat oleh Alois. Lagi-lagi, Claude hanya diam. Tak menunjukkan sedikitpun emosi, termasuk panik ataupun nafsu yang seharusnya wajar ditunjukkan bagi iblis. Pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu menekankan pisau peraknya lebih dalam lagi.

_Tes. Tes._

"_Nee_, Claude," Alois tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat tangannya yang kini berhias garis-garis merah. Tetesan darah mulai mengikuti gaya gravitasi, mengalir hingga ke ujung siku. Tenang saja, jubah bangsawan Trancy yang berwarna hitam itu takkan tunduk oleh noda bau karat. Hanya titik-titik kelam yang tak perlu dirisaukan. "Apakah kau tergoda oleh darahku? Apa kau ingin mencobanya?"

"Tidak, _Danna-sama_. Saya akan mengkonsumsi jiwa Anda ketika waktu Anda benar-benar tiba."

_Slurp._

Lidah dengan ukiran _pentacle_ kuning itu terjulur keluar, meraih setiap bulir merah itu layaknya menjilat jus semangka. Kelopak mata Alois terpejam, menikmati setiap rasa yang mungkin terkandung dalam darahnya sendiri. Sesekali dimainkannya lidah itu sambil menggoda butler-nya yang masih terpaku.

"Kalau aku yang akan mengakhiri waktuku sendiri?"

Alois masih menikmati darah yang tersisa di pergelangan tangannya, hingga ia menyadari kalau perbuatannya itu tidak membuahkan hasil apa-apa. Dengan kesal, pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu mengambil pisau perak yang masih berada di sampingnya, lalu menarik tangan butler berkacamata itu dengan kasar. "Kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku, iya kan?!"

"Tidak, _Danna-sama_."

"Kau akan selalu berada di sisiku, iya kan?!" Alois meremas dan menarik tangan tersebut semakin erat. Claude mengangguk, lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan satu jari. Setelah puas mendengar pengakuan butler-nya, bangsawan Trancy itu tersenyum lebar. Sungguh lebar.

"Kalau begitu... berjanjilah..."

"Kau akan selalu berada di sisiku..."

"Selamanya..."

"Selamanya..."

"Selamanya..."

Pisau perak dengan ukiran sulur di pegangannya itu bergerak pelan, sebagai penekanan atas setiap kata-kata Alois. Lelehan darah kembali tumpah, kali ini jatuh di atas karpet tebal berwarna sama. Tak terdengar erang sakit, mengingat tangan yang tersayat sekarang adalah milik Claude Faustus. Berbeda dengan Alois yang menggoreskan benda tajam tersebut secara abstrak di atas pembuluh vena, luka yang tercipta di tangan butler berkacamata itu jauh lebih artistik.

_**A-L-O-I-S**_

Iris _azure_ itu memandang puas atas hasil karyanya yang basah dan lengket. Meskipun ukiran berdarah yang dibuatnya bukan nama asli, namun ia cukup senang dengan warna merah yang kian mengaburkan kulit pucat Claude. Dengan hati-hati, Alois menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya di atas tangan itu, menjumput sedikit darah yang kemudian berakhir di ujung lidahnya.

"Mmm... ternyata seperti ini rasa darah iblis... darah seorang pendosa..."

"Meskipun aku sendiri juga seorang pendosa... hahahaha!"

"Aku telah ternoda! Ternoda! Sama seperti tanganmu, Claude! Bukankah lebih baik jika kita menenggelamkan jiwa ke neraka lapisan terdalam?"

"Suatu hari nanti, _Danna-sama_. Kita akan berakhir di tempat yang sama." Kali ini Claude menyahut, tak peduli sedikitpun dengan tangannya yang terluka. Haya pernyataan Tuannya kali ini yang dapat ia timpali, sekaligus menjadi sebuah ekspresi kalau seorang iblis tak pernah merasakan sakit. Tak bisa dilukai oleh senjata buatan manusia meskipun darah mengalir sampai habis.

"Hm... aku senang mendengarnya. Bahkan ketika kita sudah tak berwujud manusia lagi, kau selalu menemaniku, sesuai dengan kontrak kita. Kau memang yang terbaik, Claude!"

Pisau perak itu kini diambil lagi oleh pemiliknya, menorehkan satu luka tepat di atas pergelangan tangan, sama seperti Alois. Meskipun goresan melintang itu tak berarti dibandingkan dengan huruf-huruf kapital yang membentuk namanya, namun Claude diam saja. Ia biarkan tuannya itu menuntun tangannya ke tangan pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu. Menempelkan setiap bulir darah yang masih merembes di sayatan yang sama.

"Kau tahu, Claude," jelas Alois sambil terus menggesek-gesekkan pergelangan tangan butler berkacamata itu dengan senyum terkembang, "aku baru saja membaca buku kuno yang membahas tentang Perjanjian Darah. Kedua tangan orang yang melakukan perjanjian diiris hingga berdarah, lalu menempelkan bekas luka tadi hingga darah mereka tertukar dan mengalir di pembuluh darah mereka."

"Mengapa kau lakukan ini, _Danna-sama_?"

"Oh, bukankah kau adalah butler iblis yang tak pernah protes dengan apa yang kulakukan?" Alois menghentikan aktivitasnya, menatap dalam-dalam _orb_ kuning itu dengan raut ingin tahu. Claude menggeleng.

"Hanya penasaran saja."

"Karena... kontrak iblis yang kita lakukan saja belum cukup untuk menjamin bahwa kau akan selalu setia padaku."

* * *

"_Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel!_ Jangan pergi dari sisiku! Selamanya!"

Hanya dalam beberapa bulan saja, kini bangsawan Trancy itu tersungkur di bawah tanan, memeluk kaki butlernya sendiri sambil meraung-raung. Bocah Phantomhive itu telah mengubah pendirian Claude, dan Alois rela melakukan hal yang sangat todak bermartabat itu demi merebut perhatian butlernya sendiri. Untuk apa semua kontrak dan Perjanjian Darah yang telah ia lakukan waktu itu jika Claude mengkhianati dirinya pada akhir cerita?

"Kau adalah... kau adalah... yang Muliaku!"

Claude tersenyum beku, _orb_ kuningnya berkilat ditimpa cahaya purnama yang membelakangi kepalanya. Butler berkacamata itu menunduk dan menyamakan diri dengan tuannya, lalu menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dari iris _azure_ itu.

"Untuk seorang butler biasa, melakukan hal sejauh ini..."

Wajah Claude semakin dekat, hingga ia bisa melihat rona kemerahan yang timbul di wajah Alois beserta sorot mata bahagianya. Tangan yang masih terbungkus sarung putih itu masih berada di pipi pemuda berambut pirang pucat, hingga suatu gerakan tak terduga memutuskan nyawa sang bangsawan Trancy.

_KRAAAAAAK_

Tidak seperti darah yang menetes satu-satu di pergelangan Claude waktu itu, cairan merah pekat tersebut memancar ke segala arah dan menciprati seragam Claude sendiri. Setelah yakin kalau Alois sudah tak bernyawa, iblis itu menjatuhkan jasadnya ke tanah dan berdiri menantang langit malam.

"_Nee, Claude, bagaimana rasanya mati?"_

Butler berkacamata itu tersenyum sambil memasukkan cincin emas bermatakan _ruby_ itu ke dalam kantung.

"Kau sudah merasakannya, _Danna-sama_."

.

.

.

_Farewell...  
Since I will never see you a second time,  
it feels like my chest is being hollowed out  
by the night, dearly and madly._

**(Kalafina - Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa)  
**

.

.

.

**Pojok Curhat Author (PCA):**

...jujur saya takut nulis fic ini ;_; saya tahu tentang Perjanjian Darah di film-film, tapi setelah saya googling buat refrensi, ternyata... Perjanjian Darah tertulis di Alkitab ;A; saya nggak berani otak-atik spiritual part-nya, sungguh. Saya mbahasnya dari supernatural way aja. Maaf kalo merasa nyerempet-nyerempet SARA ;A; saya bukan agama Kristen soalnya .-.

Oh iya, sampai lupa belum memperkenalkan diri! Hajimemashite, watashi wa Michelle Aoki desu! Saya author pengelana fandom dan... sebenarnya... saya ingin sekali bikin fic Kuroshitsuji sejak dulu... tapi...baru terealisasi sekarang ._. /dibuang. Saya emang punya kebiasaan (?) aneh kalau saya nggak bisa bikin fic dari fandom-fandom anime favorit saya, contohnya yaa Death Note & Kuroshitsuji ini. Kenapa? Karena saya nggak tega merusak alur cerita asli yang telah dibuat oleh para authornya ;_; selain itu juga saya agak susah buat mendalami canon supaya tidak merusak plot aslinya. Prinsip saya, semua yang saya favoritkan itu dibiarkan murni apa adanya -_-;

.

Oke, oke, sebelum ada yang protes, fic ini perkecualian. Saya lihat, di archive yang chara-nya Alois dikit banget orz, mengingat saya ngepens banget sama dia =w=d apalagi AloisxCiel. Argh sayang sekali nggak ada rate M-nya dalam bahasa Indonesia! DX padahal fanartnya rame loh, sayang banget orz. Makanya saya ngetik ini sebenernya mau menjadi yang pertama (sekaligus meramaikan), tapi entah kenapa malah jadi ClaudeAlois ._. padahal jujur, saya benci Claude loh. No offense. Tega banget dia berkhianat dengan tuannya demi Ciel yang sebenernya udah punya Sebastian =3=

Err... sebelum curcol makin melebar, saya sudahi saja. Apalagi tadi ada beberapa kalimat yang hilang gegara lappie ngedrop batrenya dan autosave-nya ga bisa nge-cover semua ;A; jadi ilang mood. Review? :'3

p.s: my first rate M fic! Meskipun umur legal saya baru 2 bulan lagi, tepatnya tanggal 26 (mind to give me present? ^^), gapapalah. Toh sebenernya nggak terlalu gore kok. Saya cuma pengen menekankan ke psychology side-nya, kan ada tuh orang yang suka menyayat anggota tubuhnya sendiri kalo stress =w= meskipun saya lupa namanya apa, anggap aja Alois kayak gitu. Secara dia kan jiwanya rada terganggu :P

p.p.s: disaranin banget baca fic itu sambil dengerin lagunya Kalafina yang saya cantumkan di akhir 8D


End file.
